countdownfandomcom-20200215-history
21 June 2011 edition
The 21 June 2011 edition of Countdown with Keith Olbermann was the second edition of the program to air on Current TV. No. 5 Guest commentator Amanda Terkel discussed the further disintegration of Newt Gingrich's presidential campaign following the departure of two top fundraising advisors, director Jody Thomas and consultant Mary Heitman, not long after sixteen top advisers abandoned the campaign earlier in the month due to its "dire financial situation." Guest commentator Tim Dickinson discussed the difficulties facing the presidential campaigns of Jon Huntsman – who claims he intends to run a respectful campaign – Mitt Romney – who is up against a 22% block of Americans who claim they wouldn't vote for a Mormon – Michele Bachmann – whose complete misunderstanding of the Canadian economy and stimulus program makes it clear that she's financially illiterate – and Rick Santorum – who claims that Attorney General Eric Holder is "eating mushrooms" if he even considers trying terrorists in civilian court. No. 4 Guest commentator Melanie Sloan discussed the complaint filed by the Citizens for Responsibility and Ethics in Washington seeking a bribery investigation into the actions of Senator David Vitter, who sent a letter to Department of the Interior Secretary Ken Salazar indicating that Vitter would block Salazar's pay raise until Salazar agreed to increase the number of deepwater exploratory permits issued by the Department of the Interior. No. 3 Guest commentator Paul Eaton discussed the possible scenarios for troop drawdowns in the Afghan War, in anticipation of President Obama's speech scheduled for June 22nd. Eaton theorized that the President will announce a withdraw of 10,000 by the end of the current fighting season, with another 20,000 coming home by the end of the next fighting season. Members of Congress (including Walter B. Jones) appear to be calling for a quick withdraw, while members of the military (including David Petraeus) recommend a gradual drawdown, and still others (including John McCain and Robert Gates) insist that we must "stay the course" in Afghanistan by portraying our withdraw from the country in the late 1980s as a direct cause of Nine-Eleven. Olbermann delivered a brief Special Comment, reiterating points from his November 2009 Special Comment and urging the President to "get the troops out." No. 2 In Worst Persons in the World, Chris Wallace was awarded the bronze for editing Jon Stewart's Fox News interview, Stephanie Moreland was awarded the silver for stealing a mink coat and hiding it in her underwear, and David Flory was awarded the gold for running an online prostitution ring while working as a physics professor at Fairleigh Dickinson University. No. 1 Guest commentator Michael McKean discussed Bristol Palin's upcoming memoir, Not Afraid of Life: My Journey So Far, as well as John McCain's outlandish thrice-told lie that the Arizona/New Mexico wildfires were set by illegal immigrants and McCain's sudden confusion over why his outlandish lie is causing controversy. McKean also presented Olbermann with a reversible hat hand-knitted by his wife, Annette O'Toole. See Also Category:June 2011 editions 5 5 5 5 5 4 4 3 3 3 3 3 3 1